


family support

by aislingdoheanta



Category: Emmerdale
Genre: Canon Compliant, Families of Choice, Family Bonding, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-10-12 08:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17463689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aislingdoheanta/pseuds/aislingdoheanta
Summary: Noah Dingle is a bit neglected at home and finds unexpected support from Robert and Aaron.Five times Noah Dingle found himself at the Mill with the Sugden-Dingles and one time he was missed.





	1. movie night

**Author's Note:**

> This is meant to be a sort-of prequel to the fic that I'm writing where Noah moves into the Mill, which I've been talking about for what feels like every on [tumblr](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/tagged/robron's%20home%20for%20neglected%20children). I've posted a few of these on tumblr but wanted to post them here and actually start working on that other story. 
> 
> Come say "Hi!" on [tumblr!](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/ask)

Robert hadn’t really wanted to leave the Mill, but Liv had demanded they have snacks for their movie night. It was their first official night back from their honeymoon and though Robert had wanted to spend the evening in bed with his husband, he not-so-secretly loved the idea of a family movie night.

He was a soft lad now who just wanted to cuddle on the sofa with his husband and their family. And Liv had a film she’d been waiting to watch with them, so they’d decided to do that tonight.

But of course Aaron got the wrong chocolates, so Liv told Robert to go and get the right kind.

Robert shoved his hands in his pockets as he walked over to David’s shop. He spotted Noah Dingle sitting alone on the side of the building and thought about checking in on him. Apparently Joe had done a runner and Noah was feeling a bit down about it. While Robert had pretty much hated Joe, he still felt bad that Noah got caught up in the whole thing. Noah was actually a rather good kid who just seemed to get the wrong end of the stick more often than not.

The thought continued to niggle at him while he was in the shop and it punched him in the gut when he walked out and saw Noah wiping at his face. He thought of how he’d want someone to stop for Liv if she was upset and even if he wasn’t Noah’s favorite person right now, it would still be at least someone who cared.

“Hey Noah,” Robert said as he walked over.

“What do you want?”

“I heard about Joe,” Robert said.

“Like you care,” Noah said. “You hated Joe.”

“Hates a strong word,” Robert said. “But yeah, I suppose we didn’t really get on.”

Noah rolled his eyes at him.

“Just because I didn’t like Joe doesn’t mean I don’t care that you’re upset,” Robert told him.

Noah looked at him, a hesitant look on his face.

“You doing okay?” Robert asked him.

Noah shrugged. “Graham says I gotta let him go. That Joe’s not coming back.”

Robert just leaned against the wall, not wanting to say anything more.

“Why would he just leave though?” Noah asked. “I thought he cared about me.”

Robert sighed. “Sometimes… people do things that hurt the people they love. He left, but that doesn’t mean he didn’t—doesn’t care about you.”

“He was the only one who did,” Noah said.

Robert wasn’t sure if he was meant to hear that, but responded just the same. “You’ve got loads of people who care about you.”

“No,” Noah argued. “They care about Debbie and Sarah. Moses and Ryan. My mum hasn’t even been home today.”

“She’s at the hospital with Sarah, right?” Robert asked. Noah nodded. “She probably really wanted to come back, but didn’t want to leave Sarah alone in the hospital.”

Noah shrugged.

“Why don’t you come back to ours?” Robert asked him, not really wanting to leave him on his own.

“What?”

“We’re watching a film, something that Liv picked out, so I’m not sure how good it’ll be,” Robert said.

“You serious?” Noah asked him.

“Yeah,” Robert told him.

“But why would you invite me?” Noah asked.

“You’re family, right?” Robert asked him. “Family’s there for each other. Or at least, that’s what I keep hearing.”

“I’ve heard that one too,” Noah said, laughing a little. “You sure Aaron won’t mind?”

“Nah,” Robert said. “He’ll probably fall asleep within the first twenty minutes anyways. Then it’ll be just like the old times, eh?”

“Guess so,” Noah said.

Robert tilted his head and started walking. Noah got up and started following him.

“We got room if you want to sleep here,” Robert said as they walked up to the mill.

“Okay,” Noah said.

“I’m sure Liv’s got a spare nightgown you could borrow,” Robert joked.

“Shut up,” Noah said as he pushed passed Robert and into the mill.

“Did you get them?” Liv called.

Robert tossed the bag at her. “Of course. We got one more joining us tonight.”

Aaron did a double take when he saw Noah, but just moved over on the sofa to make a bit more room. “You wanted to see this film too?”

“Not really,” Noah said. “But Rob promised there’d be popcorn.”

“You said you’d make Noah popcorn but not me?” Liv complained from her chair.

“All right,” Robert said, holding up his hands. “I’ll make some popcorn.”

Robert walked into the kitchen and started preparing the popcorn for everyone.

“Since you’re new here,” Liv said. “You have to sit on the sofa with Aaron and Rob.”

“I don’t mind,” Noah said as he sat in the corner opposite Aaron.

“You say that now,” Liv teased. “But just wait until they’re cuddling and playing footsie right next to you.”

“We won’t,” Robert called from the kitchen.

“I’ll believe it when I see it,” Liv argued from the side.

He felt Aaron’s arms slither around his waist.

“Noah?” he questioned quietly.

“He’s pretty upset about Joe,” Robert whispered back. “He was sitting by himself outside David’s shop. I wasn’t about to just leave him there.”

“Didn’t realize my husband was such a soft lad,” Aaron said.

Robert turned around in his arms and smirked. “Well, you should know that by now, husband.”

Aaron grinned and leaned in to kiss him.

“Oi!” Liv threw a pillow at them. “You just said you wouldn’t be doing that soppy stuff!”

Noah laughed a little as Aaron pouted and rested his head on Robert’s chest.

“We promise we’ll be on our best behavior,” Robert told her. “From now on.”

“You better be,” Liv threatened, but both her and Noah were laughing.

“Until later,” Robert whispered to Aaron. “When I have you all to myself.”

Aaron laughed, but there was a spark in his eye when he let go of Robert and went to go sit back down on the sofa.

“You coming, Rob?” Liv called to him.

“On my way.” Robert grabbed the bowls of popcorn and distributed them before settling into the middle of the sofa. Liv and Noah argued lightly back and forth as they waiting for the start of the movie. Aaron leaned into him and Robert rested his arm behind Aaron’s head. He couldn’t help the soft smile as he watched Aaron settle Seb against his chest. Aaron was right; Robert had gone soft.


	2. maths help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happening during/after the episode on 17 October 2018.

Noah could hear his mum calling up the stairs about Sarah and Noah just wanted to shout. He loved Sarah, he did, and he was happy that she woke up and had a good surgery, but how could his mum not notice him? She didn’t even care to check on him or ask where he’d been or how he was doing.

And now she was mad at him for Jacob picking a fight over something she didn’t have any part in. She wasn’t around, but of course she wants to start lecturing him on what he should do. He couldn’t go back to school now because of Jacob, but he didn’t want to stay here either.

Noah grabbed his backpack, throwing some extra clothes in there, and decided to head back to the Mill. Robert said he was welcome any time and Noah didn’t really have anywhere else to go. He didn’t really have anywhere else he wanted to go.

Besides, he had some maths homework and Robert was really the only person who’d ever tried to help with it before. He might do that again.

Noah walked up to the mill and rang the bell. Maybe he should have phoned ahead?

“Coming!” Robert shouted from inside.

Noah watched Robert’s face go from frustrated to confused at seeing him standing outside their door.

“Noah? What are you doing here?” Robert asked, but he opened the door to Noah. “Aren’t you supposed to be at school?”

“Got sent home early,” Noah said carefully. “But I have a few problems with maths if you have time.”

Aaron was standing in the kitchen, fidgeting with his hands. Robert glanced back at him before turning back to Noah. “Yeah. I’ve got some time.”

“Are you sure? If you’re in the middle of something, I can go,” Noah offered, already edging back towards the door.

“It’s fine,” Robert said. “Aaron was just leaving. He’s got to get back to the scrap yard. Lots of correspondence to catch up with and all that.”

“Robert,” Aaron said quietly, taking a small step forward.

Robert just turned to Aaron with a perfectly bland smile and it reminded Noah of times he’d seen that look before. He’d even been on the receiving end of Robert’s anger and he didn’t envy Aaron right now.

“Have a seat, Noah,” Robert called, walking passed Aaron. “I’ll make us some tea, yeah?”

Aaron rolled his eyes but pushed passed Noah on his way out the door, shutting it loudly behind him.

“Is Aaron okay?” Noah asked as he walked into the kitchen.

“Aaron is exactly how he wants to be,” Robert said. “He’s got his own stuff to worry about. You know, stuff that doesn’t concern his husband.”

“I can go if you want,” Noah said.

Robert shook his head. “Don’t worry about us. We’re fine. Why don’t we crack open that book, eh?”

Robert walked over to the table carrying two cups and set one in front of Noah. “Let me know if I added too much sugar in yours. Do you still take it sweet?”

It was such a small thing that Robert remembered that, but it was huge to Noah. His mum had just shouted at him that she’s got other, _more important_ priorities than him and no one seemed to notice that he’d been missing. He wondered if Robert and Aaron would have noticed he’d missed school or that something was wrong or he just didn’t come home if he lived here. They’d noticed him the other day when he was skiving off.

Noah took a small sip. “No, it’s good. Thanks.”

“You’re welcome,” Robert said. He pulled out a chair and sat down. “So you wanna tell me why you’re really not in school?”

“I’m not skiving,” Noah defended.

“Okay.”

“Ms. Grant said I had to stay home the rest of the afternoon,” Noah said.

“Jessie?” Robert asked. “What happened?”

“Jacob and I got into a fight,” Noah said.

“At school?”

“No, here. We all came back between classes,” Noah said. “And then he started going off about how I had to defend Ms. Stepney before he pushed me over and started trying to punch me.”

Robert took a drink from his tea and Noah waited for Robert to blame him for it all. It was Noah Dingle versus the great and perfect Jacob. He’d never win. Even his own mum seemed to think he was at fault.

“Why did he want you to defend this Ms. Stepney person?” Robert asked.

“Cause she gave me a ride home yesterday,” Noah said.

“And this is your… teacher?” Robert asked.

Noah nodded. “And she’s with Jacob’s dad.”

“Ah,” Robert said. “So Jacob’s trying to look out for his dad’s girlfriend.”

“I guess so,” Noah said.

“But I don’t get why that would cause him to fight?” Robert said. “Did something else happen?”

Noah shrugged. “Not really. But Ms. Grant saw us in the cafe after she took me home and said that teachers shouldn’t be interfering in our lives outside of school. And now people are saying stuff about how us kids gotta be careful around her.”

“Did you feel uncomfortable with her?” Robert asked.

“I dunno,” Noah said. “She just gave me a lift.”

“But…” Robert continued for him.

“But I didn’t like that she was trying to figure out what was all going on with me,” Noah said. “It’s my business.”

“That’s true,” Robert said. “You shouldn’t have felt pressured to share what you didn’t feel comfortable sharing.”

Noah took a drink of his tea and didn’t say anything.

“So Jacob’s mad that these… things are being said about his dad’s girlfriend?” Robert asked.

Noah nodded. “He wants me to go and tell everyone that she just gave me a ride home, but I don’t want to get involved. I don’t want to have to tell everyone what’s all happening.”

“Sounds like Jacob’s just worried about his dad’s girlfriend and took that out on you,” Robert said. “I take it you both got in trouble for it?”

Noah nodded. “Ms. Grant said that she was keeping us both home this afternoon just to give us enough time to calm down. She also said that she was gonna look into what all happened.”

“Well, that’s good of her,” Robert said. “Does she know about these rumors?”

Noah nodded. “I think so.”

“Well, I guess the best thing you can do is just focus on your school work today and we’ll worry about the meeting with Jessie tomorrow, right?” Robert asked. “Does your mum know about this?”

Noah nodded. “Yeah, but it’s not she cares.”

“Sure she does,” Robert said. “You’re her kid. She’s always gonna care about ya.”

“She only cares about Sarah and Debbie right now,” Noah said. “She got mad at me for the fight with Jacob when it wasn’t really my fault. And then told me that she’s got other things to worry about, more important things than me.”

Robert frowned. “Well, Sarah is in hospital yet. She’s probably just tired and worried.”

“She should care what’s going on with me!”

Robert nodded. “You’re right.”

Noah swallowed and looked down at his hands.

“But I care, if that matters to ya. And I know Aaron and Liv care about ya too,” Robert said. “I know we’re not your mum or Joe, but we’re here for ya.” Robert just looked at him and Noah couldn’t bring himself to meet his eyes.

“Tell ya what,” Robert said. “Maybe we can try and talk to Jessie—Ms. Grant tonight? Try and see what’s going on and ask her what’s best to do and how to move on?”

“You’d do that?” Noah asked.

“Sure,” Robert said. “I know Jessie’s probably just looking out for you kids, but we can still talk to her and make sure you’re feeling okay about tomorrow.”

“Okay,” Noah said, nodding. “Thanks.”

“Now why don’t you crack on with that homework and I’ll get started on some dinner for later,” Robert said.

“Yeah,” Noah said. “That sounds good.”


	3. just paints

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coda to 28 November 2018 episode.

Robert was in the kitchen talking with Vic when he heard the shouting kick off between Charity and Noah.

“At least he’s saying something,” Vic said. “He’s been pretty quiet since Joe left. Not that Charity would really notice that.”

“Has he said anything about it?” Robert asked.

Vic shook her head. “Not to me. And I doubt to Charity. I heard from Priya that Noah’s been trying to talk to Graham about Joe but that Graham never has anything to say.”

“Yeah, he hasn’t said much to me or Aaron either,” Robert said.

“Why’d he say anything to you?” Vic asked.

“Why wouldn’t he? I’m a great listener,” Robert said.

“Yeah, when you’re not hung up on yourself,” Vic said. “Still doesn’t answer my question. I didn’t think you two were that close.”

“Well I did look after him when Chas and Charity left while Aaron was in prison,” Robert said. “And lately he’s been hanging around at ours a bit. Though he hasn’t in the past couple weeks.”

“Go on,” Vic said shooing him out of the kitchen. “I know you want to go make sure things are okay.”

“We’ll talk later,” Robert promised and headed to the back room.

“They’re just paints, babe, relax!”

“They were mine!” Noah said, clutching small containers of paints tightly. “You shouldn’t have taken them.”

“Paints I bought for you,” Charity said. “Besides, I said I was sorry.”

“You don’t mean it!” Noah shouted.

“What’s happening here?” Robert asked.

Noah turned to Robert, his face and eyes red and he wondered if Noah’s been crying. “She used up my paints!”

“I’ll give you the money for new ones,” Charity said.

“I can’t just go and get them,” Noah said. “I have to go into Hotten.”

“Well then I’ll give you bus fare as well,” Charity said.

“You don’t even care!” Noah shouted.

“Of course I care about,” Charity said. “But they’re just paints. It’s not the end of the world.”

“Why don’t I take you to Hotten, Noah?” Robert suggested, trying to diffuse the situation a bit. “We can go and see if they have the paints you need. And if they don’t, we’ll order them.”

“I don’t want to,” Noah said quietly, still holding the paints in his hand.

“Then why are you making such a big deal about this?” Charity asked.

“Then we can go another time,” Robert said. “Just let me know when you want to go, all right?”

Noah nodded. “Can I stay at the Mill tonight?”

That had not been what Robert expected to be the next words out of Noah’s mouth.

“Course you can,” Robert said.

“So you throw a tantrum when I use your paints, refuse to go with Robert to get new ones, and now storm off to go and stay at theirs because you’re mad at me?” Charity said. “What’s the matter with you?”

“What’s the matter with you?” Noah shouted.

“Oi!” Robert called out. “This shouting’s not going to solve anything. Noah, go pack some things, yeah? I’ll wait for you here.”

Noah nodded and ran upstairs to pack a bag.

“Good luck with that,” Charity said after an awkward few minutes of silence.

“That’s your son,” Robert said, feeling frustrated and angry at her all of a sudden. “He’s upset and it’s your job to help him through it.”

“They’re just paints,” Charity said for what felt like the millionth time. “He’s just making a big deal about it to get back at me for using them.”

“It doesn’t matter. You’re his mum,” Robert said. “You’re supposed to listen to him and not make him feel like he’s a burden to you.”

“Go and preach to someone else,” Charity said. “This arguing’s given me a headache.”

“He’s just a kid and he’s already been through a lot,” Robert said. “As his mum, I thought you’d be more concerned with that.”

He turned when he heard Noah pushing through the door.

“All set?” Robert asked.

Noah nodded. “Bye, mum.”

“Come back when you’ve got a better attitude,” Charity said.

Robert ignored her and walked to the back door with Noah. “You got your school stuff?”

“Yeah,” Noah told him.

“All right. I’ll give you a lift in the morning then,” Robert said.

“I thought you had to work,” Noah asked him, holding the door open for him.

“Not… at the moment,” Robert said.

“Are you sure?” Noah asked him.

“Wouldn’t offer if I wasn’t,” Robert said.

Noah nodded. “What’s for dinner?”

Robert laughed. “It’s Aaron’s turn to cook so I think he’ll be picking up some pizza.”

Noah nodded. They didn’t say anything until they got back to the Mill.

“Guess we’re the first ones back,” Robert said, taking off his coat.

Noah followed him into the kitchen as Robert put the kettle on; he needed something to do and he couldn’t offer a beer.

“So how are you?” Robert asked quietly, keeping his back to Noah for another minute.

“All right,” Noah said. “Sorry about before. With mum.”

“Eh, everyone gets upset at their parents now and then,” Robert said, turning around to face him. “I mean, how are you dealing with Joe’s disappearance?”

Noah looked down and didn’t say anything.

“It’s okay to be struggling with it,” Robert said. At Noah’s prolonged silence he tried again, “It can’t be easy to deal with.”

“It’s like they all forgot about him,” Noah said quietly. “Like they don’t even remember that he’s my brother. That I care about him.”

“Your mum, you mean?”

“Her. And Debbie.” Noah sighed. “Graham.”

Robert frowned and crossed his arms as he leaned his back against the counter. “What have they been saying?”

“That I need to let him go and move on,” Noah said. “But how can I when I don’t know what’s happened or where he’s gone?”

“I don’t know,” Robert said.

“And Graham. He—” Noah took a breath and wiped at his eyes. “He’s had Joe’s phone this whole time. And he never said anything. I’ve called Joe and left messages, texts, and he just let me!”

“I’m sorry, Noah,” Robert said, honestly not knowing what else he could say.

“I thought he cared about me,” Noah said and Robert wasn’t sure if he meant Joe or Graham.

“I’m sure he does,” Robert said.

“No, he doesn’t. None of them do!” Noah said angrily.

“Well I care,” Robert said.

Noah rolled his eyes.

“I’m serious, Noah,” Robert said. “You’re not on your own, even if it may feel like it sometimes.”

And suddenly Noah was crying and hugging him and Robert had no choice but to try and hug him back. It was obvious that Noah had been holding that in for weeks and it reminded Robert a bit of the other two Dingles he was rather fond of. It’s a strange family trait that the Dingles seem to have of keeping things to yourself until it boiled over.

Just as suddenly as Noah broke down, he stopped, pulling away from Robert and harshly rubbing his eyes. “Sorry. I didn’t mean to do that.”

“It’s all right,” Robert said. “You’re not the first Dingle to cry on me and won’t be the last.”

“You must think I’m pathetic,” Noah said.

“Of course not,” Robert told him. “I think you’re a kid who’s had a crappy time lately.”

“But mum’s right. I went mental over some paints,” Noah said.

“Yeah and I went mental about shower gel once,” Robert said. “Sometimes it’s just everything adding up.”

Noah nodded. “You think I could play one of Aaron’s video games?”

“Knock yourself out kid,” Robert said.

“Thanks, Robert,” Noah said.

“Don’t mention it.”

“No like… about everything else,” Noah said, looking down at the ground.

“Right,” Robert said. “Well, you’re welcome.”

Robert watched as Noah went over to set up Aaron’s gaming system. He meant what he said about having been dealt a rough hand and he just saw so much of his young self in Noah at times and he didn’t want Noah to turn out how he used to be. He wanted Noah to have support and not feel abandoned or pushed aside, so he was going to make more of an effort to include him in things.


	4. engagement party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah doesn't feel much like celebrating Charity's engagement, so he goes to the Mill instead. Coda to episode 16 January 2019.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took a while. I realized I wanted a scene between just Aaron and Noah since it's been mostly just Robert at this point and I wanted to even out the dynamic. It took a while to determine which scene I wanted that to be and this happened. 
> 
> Come say "hi!" on [tumblr.](http://saras-almanac.tumblr.com/ask)

Noah got off the bus from school and just stood there for a minute. He wasn’t sure if there was still a party happening at the pub and he didn’t really feel like celebrating. How could his mum forget to tell him that she got engaged?

And then there was whatever was happening with Debbie and Cain and Debbie and Graham. Debbie was even trying to get Noah to not talk to Graham anymore. She was angry when Noah was trying to remember Joe, then she was mad that everyone forgot about him even though Noah hadn’t, and now she was back to being sad again. He just wanted to remember his brother and not feel guilty for that or like he shouldn’t be as upset as Debbie.

He was feeling anxious and upset and didn’t want to go home. He wanted to talk to Robert, the only person who actually seemed to listen to him and let him talk about stuff. So he went to the Mill.

Aaron answered the door and for some reason that threw Noah. “Noah? What you doing here?”

“Um,” Noah said, shoving his hands in his pockets. “Is Rob here?”

“No. Sorry, mate,” Aaron said. “He ran into town.”

“Oh.”

“Something I can help ya with?” Aaron asked.

“Um. I was sort of hoping to talk to Robert.”

“I might not be the best at maths, but I can try,” Aaron offered.

“It’s not that,” Noah said.

“So it’s something else?”

Noah didn’t say anything.

“Why don’t you come in for a brew?” Aaron offered.

“Okay. If you’re sure.”

“Yeah. Just shut that door behind ya.” Aaron walked to the kitchen to put the kettle on.

“Where’s Liv?”

“Off with some mates from school,” Aaron said. “She’ll be back later.”

Noah picked up a random stuffed animal from the ground. “Did you have Seb this weekend?”

Aaron glanced over and laughed a little. “Yeah. Seems like we spend every day without him picking up after him.”

Noah put it on the table.

“You can take your jacket off, ya know.”

“Okay.” Noah hung his jacket by the door, with the rest of them. There was a place for jackets here. And shoes. He went into the kitchen and set his backpack on an empty chair.

“How’s school going?” Aaron asked.

“It’s good.”

“Did you sort that thing with Jacob out?”

“Yeah,” Noah said. “That was ages ago.”

Aaron nodded. “So you’re mum’s getting married.”

“Yeah. Found that out today.”

“Did it happen today? I thought it happened yesterday?” Aaron asked.

“I don’t know. I walked into the pub for lunch and everyone was there celebrating,” Noah said.

“Charity didn’t tell ya?” Aaron set a cup in front of Noah. He brought some sugar and milk to the table as well.

“No. She forgot about me.”

“Forgot about telling ya,” Aaron said as he said down.

“No,” Noah said. “Just completely forgot about me. She said as much.”

Aaron watched him put sugar in his tea. “What happened?”

“I turned up. She saw me and told me she forgot about me and that she’s getting married. I said that it wasn’t the first time she forgot about me.” Noah wrapped a hand around his mug. “Then I just went back to school.”

“Wow,” Aaron said. “I didn’t know she didn’t tell you.”

“Did you tell Liv when you and Robert got engaged?” Noah asked.

Aron sighed. “The first time no one knew but Robert. And I guess Paddy and Vic. But my mum and Liv were on board with it. Our wedding was a surprise to only me. And then the next proposal Liv helped me plan for it.”

“But you didn’t forget to tell her or anything, right?” Noah asked.

“No,” Aaron said.

They both just sat there quietly drinking tea.

“I just am tired of being forgotten,” Noah said quietly and nervously twisted the mug in front of him.

“With your mum, you mean?”

“Everyone,” Noah said. “Mum. Debbie. Graham.”

“What’s happening with Debbie and Graham?”

“They’re fighting and she’s trying to keep me away from him. It’s like she thinks she’s the only one that’s upset that Joe left, even though she was over him and angry at him a few weeks ago.” Noah looked down at his mug. “It’s like they don’t remember that Joe mattered to me too.”

“Debbie’s not exactly known for her concern for others,” Aaron said. “I know she’s family and all, but sometimes she forgets that other people can be upset too.”

“Do you think Debbie and Graham have it worse?” Noah asked.

“Maybe,” Aaron said. “But that doesn’t take away from what you’re feeling.”

“That’s not what it feels like,” Noah said.

“I know it doesn’t,” Aaron said. “But know that it’s okay to be upset or sad or whatever you’re feeling. He’s important to ya.”

“I know that. But it’s like no one else cares about it,” Noah said. “He was there for me when no one else was. And now he’s gone and it’s like no one cares what he means to me.” 

“I’m sorry, Noah.”

Noah shrugged.

“You’ve had a rough time,” Aaron said.

Noah slid his cup over a little.

“If you want to talk about him ever, you know you can always come here,” Aaron said.

“You’d listen to me talk about him?” Noah asked.

“Yeah,” Aaron said. “Just because we had issues with him doesn’t mean we won’t be there for ya.”

“Robert said the same thing,” Noah said.

“He’s a soft lad,” Aaron said smiling down at his mug. “But I mean it. You’re always welcome here.”

Noah swallowed. “Thanks.”

How could his sort of cousin-uncles-whatever-they-were care more than his own mum and sister? The two people who truly didn’t even like Joe have listened to Noah talking about him and actually seemed to care that he was upset.

“You wanna play some video games?” Aaron asked.

“Now?”

“Robert won’t be back for a bit and promised to bring something to eat back with him,” Aaron said. “And I haven’t had a proper partner for a while.”

Noah smiled and nodded. “I’ll play.”

“Go get it started and I’ll be right there.”

Noah left the empty cup on the table and saw Aaron pull out his phone. As he started setting everything up, he couldn’t help but think back to how he sought out the Mill when he was upset. He doesn’t know exactly when that happened, but he’s happy that it did. He now had somewhere to go, someone to talk to who’d listen and be there for him.


End file.
